Coming Home
by Maya Sabir
Summary: 14 year old Lina Belmont shows up on the Souma's door step one day. 15 years ago, her mother visited Japan for a while, and when she left she was carrying a child. But who is the father? And should Lina really know? Please R&R.
1. Prolog

Okay… so lets start this off by saying Fruits Basked is NOT mine… and even if it was I would just kidnap Kyo and Haru and then give the rest to charity *winks*

[[A/N:  Hey guys… I am actually not sure exactly where this fic is going.  The idea just popped into my head so I put the prolog and the first chapter up.  I am not sure if I am going to continue it, and if I do it will have to be in spare time and the such, but I think I will decide based upon the reviews I get.  So please R&R.  Thanks a bunch.]]

**Return (Coming Home)**

I've seen the terrible hand of struggle

I've felt the pain that hubris brings

I have tasted the wisdom of divinity

And the horror, of it stings.

And though they tell you I am lost

And their words report my death has come

The fates have left me breathing still

Very much alive

And though my mind is cut by battles

Fought so long ago

I return victorious

I am coming home

And if the paths that I have followed

Tread against the flow

I'll return victorious

I am coming home

For the distance I have traveled

Upon an ocean of despair

Have led me back into your arms once more

An answer to a little prayer

And though they tell you I am lost

And their words report my death has come

Fate has left me breathing still

Very much alive

And though my mind is cut by battles

Fought so long ago

I return victorious

I am coming home

And if the paths that I have followed

Tread against the flow

I'll return victorious

I am coming home

**Return (Coming Home) by the Cruxshadows

**Prolog (15 years Prior): Without a Goodbye**

****

Karen thanked God that her time at the school was over.  She would have jumped up and down and cried if she had not realized how much attention it would have drawn.  Sure, the study abroad program was wonderful… really.  She had learned a lot at the Japanese High school, most of all to appreciate what she really had back home.  The schools in London were NOTHING like the stress she had experienced here.  

She slid into the back seat of the taxi and waited for the driver to load her things into the trunk.  She had made no attempt to hide the fact that she was in a hurry to leave, even bringing her bags to school with her.  

She had been popular at the school with both the boys and the girls and made plenty of friends, but now she hoped none of them tried to contact her.  No, she had had enough of the school, and the people in it, and him…  Glancing sideways out of the corner of her eyes she could see him standing with his two friends, the three of them were always together.  He was watching the taxi while the other two tried to talk to him.  He looked sad, almost like he regretted something.  Karen frowned and stared at the back of the driver's seat.  He had said that he would miss her, that he loved her, and all that other crap that boys feed girls when their trying to be the first down someone's pants.  God, if only Jared could see her now… yes, her brother would have definitely killed her.  Then again, there would be time for that.  Now SHE had to go home, and SHE had to face her family, and SHE had to tell them what had happed, and SHE was the one who was going to have to deal with the consequences for the rest of her life.  So he had nothing to feel bad about… he would undoubtedly forget about her the moment she left this god forsaken country.  

Karen continued to glare intensely at the inside of the car as the driver got in and the taxi pulled away.  She had thought a lot about that night they had spent together.  In the back of his friends car where she had given him everything… how bloody romantic.  It had happened two months ago and yet she couldn't get that night off her mind, and it had nothing to do with being a "special" memory.  Something had happened, she wasn't sure what, but what ever it was must have caused her to black out… because she just couldn't remember everything.  It was like there was a blank spot in her head.  He had told her that she had fallen and hit her head on the ground… but she was smarter than that, and way more graceful.  No, she was betting on drugs… which had always made her wonder just how much of what had happened was really HER choice.  But none of that mattered now, now she was alone… well almost alone.  As the school was left behind, Karen Belmont rested her hand on her belly… well almost alone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Momiji sat on the wall that surrounded Main House and looked out over the street; he linked to sit up there, it was quiet to him.  It's not like people often entered or left the compound.  But today was nice indeed, spring had pulled the world into her bosom and showered it with life and beauty.  Suddenly the sight of someone coming up the road caught his attention.  For a moment, he thought it was Tohru, but then realized that the look was all wrong.  The girl's hair was darker and her clothes looked somewhat foreign.  Wrapping his arms around his knees he wondered if the girl was lost.  She didn't look familiar, then again the Souma's were an awful big family and there was no way the rabbit could have ever met them all.  He watched her walk to the gate and lift her hand to knock, fat lot of good it would have done her since no one ever can hear a knock on the gate, but never the less he watched her small fist came down on the doors… once, then again.  Who was the stranger?  At this close he could see that she was younger than he originally thought, probably about his and Haru's age.  She had dark hair, just shy of black, and pail skin.  She was dressed nicely though, as if she knew she was going somewhere important.  The black dress jacket she wore matched the pants and the shoes, and there was a white silk blouse underneath.  To the rabbit's surprise, the strange girl actually stood there in front of the gate and waited, feeling a tinge of pity for the kid he leaned over and called out to her.

"You know, you could be standing there for hours."  The girl seemed surprised by his presence and jumped back to look up at him.  "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." She shook her head and seemed to regain composure.

"No, that's okay.  Um… is this the Souma residence?"  She called back, placing a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun.  She had a distinctly British accent.

"One of many, depends who you are looking for?"  

"Well you see… actually… I mean…"  She sighed and started over.  "I'm not actually sure."

Momiji tilted his head to the side and looked down at her, strange indeed.  "Hang on a second, just stay there."  And with that said the rabbit climbed down the wall and went over to open the doors.  When the doors opened, he saw that she had stayed exactly where she was, hands clasped politely in front of her.  She was a pretty girl; he could now tell that her dark hair framed a delicate face and warm brown eyes.  There was something strikingly familiar about her now that he could see her up close, so then again maybe he had seen her before… but then the accent wouldn't make sense.  She gave him a charming smile and held out her hand.  "Hi, I know I must seem really creepy by now, but I figure if I introduce myself it will make it less so.  My name is Lina Belmont."  The accent was much stronger now that she wasn't yelling and it made her seem almost eloquent.

"Hi, I'm Momiji Souma."  He shook her hand.  

"It is a pleasure Momiji Souma."  She smiled and gave a bow with an incline of her head.  He smiled at her in return; even if she wasn't familiar with customs she was still very polite.

"Not to change the subject.  But you are obviously here for a reason… and since you don't know WHO you are looking for… Can I ask what brings you to Souma House?"  She hesitated for a moment.

"Well, I guess you could say I am looking for a friend of my mother's.  Her name was Karen Belmont, but I think she moved back to England before you were born, so I doubt you would have known her."  The rabbit pondered that for a time, it made sense, but that just meant they needed to talk to someone older… and he had the perfect person in mind.  

"Okay then..."  He grabbed her hand and tugged her forward.  "Follow me.  I know just the person who can help."

"Great, thank you so much Momiji."  The boy was almost surprised at the way she willingly ran across the compound with him.  Looking so formal he had wondered if she was the type to run around and play, but she kept an easy pace that made it clear that she had run like this many times.  The rabbit thought on that, of course she would, any kid who lived a "normal" life would be running around having a good time every day.  He brought them to a stop in front of a familiar door and knocked on it.  Lina had come to a stop next to him and removed her hand, clasping them across her thighs again; Momiji was beginning to wonder if all girls in England did that or if it was just her.  After a moment of silence, the door slid open and Hatori walked out onto the deck, raising an eyebrow at the two.  

"Hello Momiji.  Who is your friend?"  The Doctor was dressed impeccably as usual.

"Well, this is Lina Belmont.  Lina, this is Dr. Hatori Souma." The dragon's eyebrow went up a little further as the rabbit finished introductions.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Souma.  I am terribly sorry if we have interrupted your work but Momiji thought that you might be able to help me."  Hatori took a step back.

"I wasn't actually busy right now, what is it that Momiji thought I could help with exactly?"  The girl glanced at her new friend for support and after a nod and a smile, she turned her attention back to the elder Souma.

"I was looking for a friend or some friends of my mother's actually.  And Momiji would not have been old enough to remember her."

"Well who was it that you were looking for?"  _This is getting very interesting_, Hatori thought to himself.

"I don't really know.  I wasn't able to find any first names for people.  The only thing I was able to make out of any of my mother's stuff was the name Souma and a location here, in Japan."  She fished around in her pocket for a moment before holding out a picture to the Doctor that had been folded in half.  "Her name was Karen Belmont and she studied here in Japan for a year before I was born.  She was already back in London when that happened."  Taking the photo and unfolding it the dragon took a good look at the faces in the picture.  

"I see, and where is your mother now?"  He asked with out taking his eyes off the photo.

"She… well… she died actually.  It was like a year ago in a robbery at the bank she worked at."  

"And your father?"  Hatori's voice was as stoic as it always was; but when she didn't answer him he finally looked back over at her.  Momiji was staring at her too, but Lina had her eyes focused on the ground as if it had suddenly become very interesting.  "Ms. Belmont?"  

Lina looked back up at him and blinked and shrugged.  "I don't know I never knew my father.  It was always just me and my mom."

"I see."  He nodded slowly.

"So do you think you can help me?"  There was a slight desperation to the youngsters voice.  "Do you know those people or have I been on the very wrong track?"  He held the photo back out to her and answered.

"Actually I do know them--"  At the exact same time as Momiji looked at the photo and cut him off by saying, 

"Hey Hatori, that's you!"  The rabbit grinned as if he had just "solved the case."  "And Shigure and Ayame.  Wow, you guys are like… Tohru and Yuki's age in that picture."

The dragon and Lina both remained silent, still looking at each other.  "Actually, in that picture, we are more like Hatsuharu's age."

"Wow, that's so cool."  The rabbit beamed.

"So…"  Finally Lina had chosen to speak again.  "So you knew my mom then?"  Hatori nodded,

"Yes, she was a friend of ours back then.  Myself and my cousins that is.  But I had not heard from her since she left for London 15 years ago."   Glancing between the two, the dragon realized what Akito would do if he saw a stranger inside the walls.  "Momiji, why don't you go get us something to drink and we'll move inside my office."

"Okay, sure Hatori."  The rabbit said as he bounced away.

"Ms. Belmont, why don't you come in and sit down."  He walked back inside and waited for the girl to follow.  

Once she was seated across from him at the desk the Doctor steepled his fingers.  "I think I have a pretty good idea why you're here."  


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lina stared at the Doctor in front of her with a quizzical look.  Hatori had thought about how to broach the subject with the girl, but in truth, he just wasn't one to beat around the bush.  _But will she admit it, or will she make me say what she is thinking.  _The staring match continued until both of them realized that once Momiji returned it was going to be a difficult subject to discuss.  Finally the girl sighed and hung her head, black bangs falling over her eyes.  "I was hoping that someone could help me find my father."  Her voice was quiet and defeated.

_Well, Hatori paused in his train of thought, _it could be worse.  She isn't actually assuming one of us IS her father… she just wants help finding the man who is.  And how I wish it was that simple…  _The dragon nodded slowly.  "I think perhaps I can make a few phone calls."  __And kill the person on the other line for lying to me 15 years ago.  Hearing that, the girl raised her head eyes sparkling._

"Really?"  There was hope in her tone.  "Do you really think you can help me?"  Hatori nodded.

"I can not promise anything, but I can try.  And while I do, why don't you go outside and wait for Momiji to return.  This may take a little time."  

"Oh yes, of course.  Thank you so much Dr. Souma."  She jumped to her feet and bowed, far too much than she should have, but then again… she wasn't exactly versed in the culture of this country so the gesture was noted.

Hatori ran a hand through his hair as he watched the small figure disappear from his office, _how am I supposed to handle this.  I already know who her father is… and I know that once he finds out he would be more than happy to take her in.  But is that really fair to do to a person?  This girl has managed to escape from the curse of this family all her life; and would it be right to make her accept it now.  She would be better off if she never knew… if Akito never knew she existed.  Once he finds out it will all be over… he won't ever accept the fact that she didn't know about the family.  The fact that she is a child of one of the members of the Zodiac will be enough.  _With a grave sigh, the Doctor picked up the phone and dialed.  After a moment of waiting a voice on the other side picked up and said hello.

"This is Hatori…  We need to have a conversation.  And a very long one at that."  His voice expressed his seriousness.

Lina walked down one of the many paths in Souma House.  She had been sitting outside and waiting for Momiji just like she was supposed to, but the place was so amazing and she couldn't help but spare herself a glance around.  The gardens were beautiful as was the architecture, but the place had an aura of loneliness surrounding it.  

As she turned a corner a small, brightly colored top rolled onto the path in front of her.  Kneeling down she picked up the toy and glanced around to see if she could find its owner.  Sitting on a porch and looking down at her was an amazingly beautiful man.  The sun had caught on his long dark brown hair and made it sparkle and there was an odd glint to his eyes that she just couldn't place.  He was dressed in robes, like the kind her mother wore when she wasn't going out that day.  And yet he was sitting outside…  It was true, Lina wasn't familiar with the culture here, but even to her that seemed a little strange.  But there was no one else around, and the man seemed to her as lonely as the rest of the house was.  

She smoothed out her jacket as she stood and walked up to the porch, holding the top out in her hand.  "Um… was it you who dropped this?"  The man stayed quiet for a moment as he plucked the top from her outstretched hand.

"Yes, it was.  Thank you."  He moved over a little as an obvious indication that she should sit.  "I don't believe I have ever seen you before.  Who are you and what are you doing here?"  His voice was polite and quite, but somewhat cold an empty.

"I well… my name is Lina Belmont, and I was just speaking with Dr. Hatori about my mother."  It seemed like a simple enough answer.  The man ran a hand over the robes and set the top spinning again.  There was something unsettling about the way he watched it as it spun and spun right off the porch, falling down into the path again.  Lina stood to retrieve it but his hand reached out and stopped her.  She was almost surprised by the strength of the grip and the way his eyes made her halt in her action.  It was almost as if his mere being commanded attention.  

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lina Belmont, please sit, stay…"  He pulled her wrist until she was seated back on the porch, a little closer to him than before.

"Of course."  She replied quietly.  He smiled at her, but even his smile made her nervous.   

"You seemed frightened… then again, this is a big place… and big places tend to be frightening for little girls.  But you can relax; no one will hurt you here."  There was that smile again.  His eyes were more intense that she could take, and yet she couldn't bring herself to look away. "My name is Akito Souma."

"He- hello Mr. Souma."  Akito nodded.

"Now then, you were telling me about your mother.  Do continue."  His words were more a command than a request, and yet the girl didn't even notice.  She just started talking again.

"Well my mother's name was Karen Belmont and she went to school with Dr. Hatori and two of his cousins…"  The man seemed to be interested as she poured out her story to him.  She told him about her mother's death, about finding the picture, and about not knowing who her father was.  And all the while he watched her, his hand resting on hers.   

"Well that is a very interesting story Ms. Belmont."  He finally said as he brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.  

Lina felt as if she had been released from a trance… maybe she was just tired, but it was still odd.  "T-thank you… I hope I didn't bore you."  

"Oh never…  I don't get to talk to people very often."  His voice had gotten softer, kinder maybe… there was just so much about him that made her head spin.  

"That must be lonely."  She commented.

"Very lonely…"  He brushed a hand against her cheek and she flinched.  "Will you be staying here at Souma House?"

"I- I don't know… I mean, I don't think so."  She stammered.

"Do you have another place to stay?"  Akito crooned.

"I… yes… I think I do."  She paused, that wasn't entirely true.  And she wasn't sure why being around Akito made her nervous, but she was pretty sure that it was the right answer.  After all, maybe he was just lonely.

"Very well then.  I do hope you come and visit me again, I have had a very nice time talking to you."  He caught her eyes again.

"Of course, I would like to come and visit again."  She replied, unable to break his gaze.

"That's good."  He placed a hand behind her back and nudged her to her feet.  "Now, why don't you get back to Hatori, I'm sure that he is expecting you."  She ran down the hill and picked up the top, bringing it back again.

"I will, and thank you for the company Mr. Souma."  She placed the top down next to him and bowed.

"Akito is fine… if you call everyone you meet Mr. Souma it is going to get awful confusing."  He picked up the top.

"Yes, well, thank you then Akito."  She smiled.

"You are welcome, and do be careful on your way back… it is easy to get lost here."  She nodded.

"I will."  Turning, she ran back down the path that she had come from.  The Head of the Souma Clan watched the girl's dark hair blowing behind her as she disappeared down the path.  Spinning the top, he let it fall from the porch again as his mind wandered.  _What is Hatori up to?  And why hasn't he told me about this yet?  I'll speak to him later.  Slowly getting to his feet, Akito Souma walked back into his room.  __She is a very pretty girl, though.  I think she would fit in well here._

Lina Belmont ran back towards Hatori's office, not really paying attention to where she was going.  There was something strange about Akito, and yet the more she thought about it, the more "normal" the event became in her mind as she rationalized everything.  She was so lost in thought that she nearly collided with Momiji before the blond dove out of the way.  "Woah Lina, calm down, what are you running from?"  The Rabbit brushed off his skirt and smiled at her.  She returned the smile and clasped her hands in front of her.

"I wasn't running from anything, just going back to see Dr. Hatori."

"Well that's good, because he is looking for you."  He smiled.

"Okay then.  Race ya?"  She grinned.

"You're on."  Momiji said as he bolted back across the compound gaining a head start.

"Cheater."  He heard her yell from behind him as she ran after him laughing.  The children came to a stop in front of Hatori's porch, where he stood waiting for them.  

"And where did you run off to Lina?"  

She smiled, "oh I just took a little walk.  But I had fun and made a new friend."  Momiji blinked and wondered who she could have possibly run into while wandering around here.  He would have asked too, had Hatori not gotten there first.

"And who did you meet?"  He asked while walking back inside.

"He said his name was Akito."  She replied cheerfully, jumping up on the porch.  The other two Souma's stopped.  Momiji suddenly looked very afraid and Hatori's face hadn't changed.

"And what did he say to you?"  The Doctor knew he would hear about this from the Clan Head later.

"He said that I could stay here if I didn't have anywhere else to go.  But I said I had somewhere else to stay, and thanked him of course."  Hatori nodded.

"Do you?"  Hatori asked.

"Do I what?" She replied

"Have somewhere else to stay…"

She shrugged.  "I don't know yet."

"I see, well please sit down and we can discuss what I have found out."  Lina obeyed and sat in the chair.  "Though I can not tell you the identity of your father as of yet, there will need to be numerous blood tests done just to prove anything, I do have a place for you to stay."  She nodded and listened carefully.  "Out of the three of us, myself and my two cousins, who were friends with your mother… Shigure was the closest by far.  So he has offered you a place in his home while I complete the blood tests and do some more research.  Is that acceptable by you?"

"Oh yes thank you so much."  She jumped up.  "If you weren't a stranger I would hug you."  Hatori's eyebrow twitched.  

"While we're on that subject… As a note this family is very avoidant of physical affection.  So I would not recommend trying to hug anyone while you are here."

"Aww that seems kinda sad."  Lina gave a teasing smile.

The dragon shrugged.  "Never the less, if you wish to respect this family's customs… just refrain from it."  She nodded, 

"well of course I will.  I would never want to disrespect you or your family Dr. Hatori.  You have been so very kind to me."

"You are welcome."  Hatori stood.  "Do you need to pick up anything from elsewhere?"  She shook her head.  

"No, though I may want to consider going out and buying some clothes if I am going to be staying here for a while."  He nodded.

"I'm sure Torhu would be more than happy to go out with you.  Ms. Honda is another resident of Shigure's Household.  Along with Momiji's cousins, Yuki and Kyou."  

"All right, then I will wait until later to worry about it."  

"Very good, in that case I will drive you over there now."  Hatori put on his coat and patted Momiji on the head.  "You two say your good bys and Momiji can take you out to my car.  I need to get something first."  With that he walked into the main hall of the house and headed off down the corridor.

"I'm glad that you are staying around Lina."  Momiji smiled.

"Yea, me too.  Everyone here seems really nice."

"They are… well… most of them are."  Momiji tilted his head to the side curiously.

"You- you said Akito was nice to you?"  He had been wary to broach the subject.

"Yes, he was very kind.  He listed to my story and everything.  I promised that I would come back and visit him sometime soon.  He seems very lonely."

Momiji frowned.  One might describe Akito as lonely, but the rabbit was scared of the Clan Head, so he wasn't one of them.  Akito was scary… and dangerous… and not someone he wanted his new friend so be involved with in any way.  But if she had agreed to come back and see him… it was better if she kept that promise.  Momiji didn't want to think what Akito would do if she broke it.

"Well I guess I will see you then."  He faked a smile, he was good at that.

"Sure you will, and maybe you can come over to Mr. Shigure's house and see me there."

"Definitely, I go to school with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyou."  They talked as he led her around the house to the garage.

"Well it's settled then."  She grinned.  Hatori was standing beside the car and opened the door when the children came into view.  "I'll see you soon Momiji."  She waved as she ran over to the car.

"Bye Lina… take care of your-self."  He called back, as he watched the car pull away.  She was a cool girl; and a lot of fun to hang around.  The rabbit was happy to have made a new friend, and he hummed to himself the whole way back to his room… until his mind rested on Akito again.  Then the frown made it's way back.  _Why would Akito be nice to her, what did he have to gain?  What did he want from Lina?_

Kyou went flying across the room again and Yuki just shrugged.  "Better luck next time you stupid cat."  He mumbled to himself.

"Oh… please don't fight."  Tohru frowned at the two of them.  

"I need to speak with all of you for a moment." Shigure's voice interrupted them as he walked into the living room.  

"Sure Shigure."  Tohru smiled.  "What is it?  Is something wrong?"  The rice ball sat down next to Yuki, Kyou was leaned up against the wall ready to leave as soon as the dog was done.

"Thank you Tohru.  I just got off the phone with Hatori a little while ago, and as it would appear, we will be having another roommate soon."  There was silence across the room for a time.

"Who is it… Haru… Rin?"  Yuki was frowning.  

"Not quite Yuki.  Her name is Lina Belmont.  Her mother was friends with me, Hatori, and your older brother back in High School.  Apparently Karen died a year ago, and Lina needs a place to stay."  It wasn't the full truth, but it was close enough.  There would be time for explanations later.

"What… You are letting ANOTHER girl live with us…  I would think that you learned your lesson you damn dog."  Kyou shouted.  "Look how long it took for Tohru to find out about the curse… How long do you think this will last?"

"Leave Ms. Honda out of this.  And if I remember correctly, was it not your fault that she found out in the first place."  Yuki countered with a glare.

"That's it, you're—"  Kyou never finished, because at that moment there was a knock on the door.__


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lina stood at the door with her hands in their usual position and the Doctor by her side. After a moment the door opened to reveal a man about Hatori's age, dressed in a green robe; this whole robe thing was starting to make her wonder if that type of dress was common here. The man had warm brown eyes and a friendly smile. She grinned and bowed, recognizing the face as an older version of one of the men in the picture. "You must me Mr. Shigure. Thank you for taking me in while Dr. Hatori helps me." Rising up again she saw that the man's smile had widened.

"Not a problem at all Ms. Belmont. Your mother was a good friend of mine in High School. Please come in and be welcome." He stood aside for her to enter.

As the two walked in following Shigure, the other three members of the house looked over. Tohru was the first to smile and bow. "Hello, I'm Tohru Honda. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Ms. Honda." Lina waved.

"I am Yuki Souma. And that guy over there pouting in the corner is Kyou, my cousin." Yuki bowed as well, at the same time Kyou shouted.

"I am not pouting." Lina smiled and then fell into laughter, she wasn't sure why it was funny; but for some reason the indignant look on the orange haired boys face was enough.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Yuki, and you to Mr. Kyou."

"Just Kyou, the title sounds silly anyway." He glared at her. She only smiled back and nodded.

"Well now that you are all acquainted. Shigure and I have a few things to discuss." Hatori led the way to the dog's office and left it up to him to follow, which he did.

"So where are you from Ms. Belmont?" Tohru walked over to the other girl.

"Just call me Lina, and I'm from London, England."

"Wow that is so cool. And you can call me Tohru."

"Okay, it's so nice to meet all of you. So far every Souma I've met has been so very kind."

"You obviously haven't been meeting the right ones." Kyou snorted from the corner. "I don't even know why I'm still here." And with that he jumped to his feet and stalked out the door.

"I- I didn't mean to upset him." Lina looked upset.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Belmont. Kyou is just like that. No doubt he is going up to the roof to sulk, so he doesn't have to worry about an audience." Yuki smiled. "So, Shigure says that you are here because you needed somewhere to stay." Yuki sat back down and gestured for the girls to join him; which they both happily obliged to.

"More or less. My mother died about a year ago, and I never knew my father. I was looking for a clue as to where I might find him and I found a picture of your cousins. I came here hoping that they could help me." Yuki and Tohru were giving her odd looks, Tohru seemed about to cry. Lina looked over at the other girl and tilted her head to the curiously.

"I- I'm so sorry." Next thing she knew Tohru had her arms wrapped around her. "My mom died almost two years ago as well." Hearing that, Lina hugged the other girl as well.

"Then I am sorry too." Tohru pulled back and smiled.

"It looks like you and Ms. Honda have quite a bit in common." Yuki added.

"So Yuki, does your family always take in strays like us." She smiled and kept her hand in Tohru's.

"No, I think you two are a bit of an acceptation."

"Lucky us. And thank you for being so kind." Yuki smiled.

"So you said that you had met other members of the Souma family?" Tohru focused on her new friend. She nodded.

"Yes, Doctor Hatori was the one who agreed to help me. And it was Momiji who opened the gate for me at the main house. He's so much fun." The girl grinned. "And I got to meet a man named Akito as well." The two fell silent; sharing a look similar to that of Momiji's when she told him. "I am sensing that I am missing something… so far every person who has heard me say that has gotten quiet on me. Is there something wrong?"

"Well-" Yuki began, but Tohru cut him off.

"It's just that Akito is the Head of the Family. It was months before I met him for the first time. I guess it just surprised us is all." Tohru had her classic grin on. The one that says, "Don't worry, everything is fine."

"Oh well okay. You had me worried for a moment there." Lina smiled back.

"Nope, no need to worry." Tohru glanced at Yuki, trying to tell him that she was sorry for interrupting, but she hadn't wanted to scare the other girl. Yuki seemed to understand and nodded.

"Well… since I am going to be staying here for a while. Are there any house rules that I should know about?" She settled more comfortably on the floor. The other glanced at each other for a moment.

"It's not so much a rule, as a request, but… the males in my family are… well rather adverse to physical contact." Yuki began, clearing his throat. "It would be appreciated if you respected our… personal space." Yuki looked as though he felt bad for having to ask, but she WAS going to be living with them. And Kyou was right, it had not taken Tohru long to find out… mostly because they were careless; but never the less, it was easier to get it out in the open at the start.

"Well yes, I knew that one already. Dr. Hatori explained it to me. And I fully respect your family customs." She nodded, and seemed rather fine with it. "Does the same go for you Tohru?" She looked over at the other girl.

"Not at all, I love hugging." She beamed, "then again, I'm not a Souma." She gave Lina's hand a little squeeze.

"What happened Hari?" Shigure frowned. He was in serious mode, not something he did often. And yet, the Dragon always seemed to be able to bring out that side of him.

"I'm not quite certain. Needless to say this comes as a surprise to me as well. I never thought that anything would come of Karen's stay here in Japan. I- She…" He sighed. "I did what I had to do. Her memory had to be erased; there was no way I could allow her to leave Japan with the knowledge of our curse."

"I understand." Shigure was silent again. He and Hatori had never brought up the subject again, after that night. And after that night, Karen would not trust any of them. She never said what was wrong; she just started avoiding all three of them after that.

"Do you?" The dragon frowned. After the incident both he and Shigure had been there when she woke up. For a moment she panicked, afraid because she could not account for most of the evening. Shigure had told her something about hitting her head, and how Hatori had helped take care of her. He remembered saying how worried they both were, and how she had just looked up at them with suspicion in her eyes.

"There is nothing we can do about that now Hari. Now we just need to face the fact that we need to take care of Lina. She needs to know who her father is." Shigure looked back at the door, where, out in the living room the girl was making friends with Tohru and the others.

"Does she?" Shigure looked up at his friend. Hatori had a look of guilt on his face. "Do we really want to make her a Souma, and bring her into a life as difficult as ours?" There was a long moment where neither one spoke. "She has already met Akito." The Doctor finally added in. The Dog's head snapped up, a look of fear in his eyes.

"And?" He asked slowly and carefully.

"And she finds him to be a kind and nice person, if perhaps a little bit lonely. She's promised to go back and visit." They locked eyes.

"Does he know who she is?"

"No, but he will eventually. I will need to tell him."

"Not yet Hari, please. Give her some time; give us some time to decide what to do. I'm sorry; I see what you mean now. I had hoped that if she stayed, she would be off of Akito's radar, I mean, since she isn't one of the Zodiac or anything. But if Akito already knows about her…" his words trailed off.

"Those were my thoughts exactly. I will tell Akito that I am still running some checks, and that even if I find out who her father is, there will need to be blood tests. That will give us the time we need." Shigure nodded in response.

"But we already know who her father is." Shigure frowned.

"Yes, yes we do." Hatori's gaze focused on the door.

A/N: I'm back and still leaving folks in suspense. Hope you like it everyone. I am thinking that I will try and make this a short story; you know, make a conclusion with finding out who her father is. Then if I decide that I like the character I can pick it up again later and write a sequel. Oh and I realized that I have the ages of the characters slightly off, in the FB world Shigure and Hatori are 27, here they are about 30/31. But hey work with me… after all it is an AU fic.


End file.
